This invention generally relates to prints processed by image processing apparatus and more particularly relates to a print having information associated with the print stored in a memory coupled to the print.
There can be a considerable amount of information associated with an image produced on a print by an image processing device. It is beneficial to have this information integrally attached to the print and, therefore, readily available for access. This is particularly true for high-quality image prints such as those produced by a digital proofing system, such as the xe2x80x9cAPPROVAL Digital Proofing Systemxe2x80x9d(trademark) available from the Eastman Kodak Company, located in Rochester, N.Y. For such a system, an image on an output print is carefully analyzed for its overall appearance and color content. Adjustments for improving appearance and color are made using the output print. In practice, the output print from such a system is also used as a contractual tool, requiring customer approval before an expensive four-color printing operation is initiated. For a print from such a digital proofing system, because such a system is designed to emulate printing press output, it is important to know the exact conditions under which an image was printed. Variables such as dot shape, screen angle, screen ruling, densities of component colors and dot gain adjustments can be modified for images printed from such systems, depending on corresponding characteristics of the target four-color printing system that will be used for the finished product. Because an image is prepared using any one of a number of digital prepress systems, it is also beneficial to identify the specific system upon which the image has been processed, along with information identifying a filename associated with the image that is reproduced.
To provide information on the proofing variables used to prepare a specific digital proof, and to provide other identifying information about the proof, proofing systems such as the xe2x80x9cAPPROVAL Digital Proofing Systemxe2x80x9d(trademark) record key identification and image processing variables on the proof itself, typically printed apart from the image, such as in an extreme corner of a proof sheet. This method serves the needs of an observer viewing the proof, but does not easily allow automated methods to facilitate access of this information for display, archiving, or the like.
The need to store detailed information about a printed image is also an important requirement for a diagnostic image, such as an image obtained by scanning using X-rays, ultrasound, or CAT (Computerized Axial Tomography). Such images typically have a significant amount of information related to them. For example, in the case of a medical diagnostic image, detailed information on patient name, patient age, patient history, physician""s name, facility name, and other information accompany the image so that the image can be correctly analyzed and tracked. Methods used for attaching detailed information with such a diagnostic image include encoding information on the edge of the film substrate containing the image.
In addition, photographic negative film can be encoded with information to assist in film processing. For example, a negative film cassette using APS (Advanced Photo System) technology, such as the KODAK xe2x80x9cADVANTIXxe2x80x9d(trademark) film available from the Eastman Kodak Company allows a camera to record information on those conditions under which a negative film was exposed when taking a photograph. This information is recorded on a thin magnetic layer disposed on the negative film substrate. Using the APS technology, when a photoprocessing apparatus creates a print from the developed negative film, the apparatus then prints information obtained from the magnetic layer disposed onto the back of the print. Typically, date and time the print was taken are back-printed on the reverse side of the print. However, other than back-printing of this relatively small amount of data, other useful information is not encoded onto the print.
Thus, it is desirable to attach identifying and processing information to the print. In this regard, the need for attaching information to an output print is based on how a print is used. Factors that determine how useful it is to attach information to a print include the overall value of a print, the complexity and significance of setup conditions required for obtaining and printing an image on a print in a specific way, and the desirability of obtaining more detailed information about the subject of an image appearing on the print. From this perspective, the capability to integrally attach identifying and processing information to a print serves a wide range of image processing functions including, but not limited to, digital proofing, diagnostic imaging, professional and portrait imaging, and aerial photography.
Conventional methods for attaching information about a printed image on a print include providing information on an attached magnetic strip. This solution allows storage of some data, but has inherent disadvantages. For example, magnetically encoded media must be protected from magnets or strong electromagnetic fields. Reading information from this type of media requires placing the media, in proper orientation, into a reader device. Determining whether or not a specific image is included in a collection of prints stacked or stored together requires manually searching through the collection of prints or handling prints individually, so as to feed each print to the reader device.
Attachment of an electronic memory component to the print substrate has inherent disadvantages when physical connection must be made to the memory component for recording or obtaining information stored in the memory component. Connectors add cost and present reliability problems caused by dust and dirt and repeated connection/disconnection duty cycles.
RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tags having an integrally attached memory are commercially available and are used in applications where it is useful to store unique identifying information that is attached to an item. RFID tags have been proposed for use in applications with passports and credit cards, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,222 to Moskowitz et al. A commercially available xe2x80x9cTAG-IT INLAYxe2x80x9d(trademark), available from Texas Instruments, Incorporated, located in Dallas, Tex., USA, can be used to provide identifying information about a device to which it is attached. This relatively thin, flexible type of RFID tag can be used in an application that previously required a label or bar code. The applications noted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,222 and mentioned for the xe2x80x9cTAG-IT INLAYxe2x80x9d(trademark) device and similar devices are primarily used for identification purposes, such as for employee badges, inventory control, and credit card account identification.
Attachment of a memory to a consumable used as the input xe2x80x9craw materialxe2x80x9d for an image processing apparatus is disclosed in commonly assigned copending application xe2x80x9cA PRINTER AND METHOD THEREFOR ADAPTED TO SENSE DATA UNIQUELY ASSOCIATED WITH A CONSUMABLE LOADED INTO THE PRINTERxe2x80x9d U.S. Ser. No. 09/334,375). This copending patent application discloses the use of an RFID transponder component having a memory integrally attached thereto, the memory being connected to a consumable item. With this feature, an image processing apparatus can identify each consumable type loaded therein and adapt its operation accordingly to provide an optimum image. However, this copending application discloses use of such a memory device for an input consumable only. However, as described hereinbelow, an output print produced from such a system would also benefit from attachment of a memory component.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for attachment of a memory to a print output provided by an image processing apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide, from an image processing apparatus, an output print having an attached memory that is capable of storing information associated with the image printed thereon.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a print output from an image processing apparatus comprises an attached non-volatile semiconductor memory component that is integrally coupled to a transponder. The memory component may be, for example, an EEPROM (Electically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory). Stored in the memory are encoded data indicative of the identity of the images on the print and indicative of specific conditions under which the print was processed. The transponder is capable of receiving a first electromagnetic field (frequency) generated by a radio-frequency transceiver unit. The transponder provides power to its coupled semiconductor circuitry as the transponder receives the first electromagnetic field or frequency. When the transponder circuitry is powered, the component generates a second electromagnetic field (frequency) in response to the first electromagnetic field. The second electromagnetic field is conditioned by information stored in the memory.
A feature of the present invention is the provision of a transceiver that stores information about a print and its images on a memory that is attached to a print substrate. A related feature of the present invention is the ability of a transceiver to retrieve stored information from this memory.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a transceiver that selectively addresses a specific transponder from among a plurality of transponders attached to respective ones of a collection prints and to transfer data to or from that transponder, where the data transferred is indicative of image identity or print processing.
An advantage of the present invention that use thereof allows detailed information uniquely associated with a print to be integrally attached to the print for automated reading and retrieval.
A further advantage of the present invention that use thereof allows automated identification of a print when that print is included in a collection of prints, each print in this collection having an attached memory. In this regard, the present invention allows an operator to quickly scan a box containing a plurality of prints and to quickly identify and independently access information concerning each print in the box, without handling the prints individually. This facilitates inventory control and archiving of processed prints.
Yet a further advantage of the present invention that use thereof allows storage, on the print itself, information concerning how the print was produced, including processing variables.
A further advantage of the present invention that use thereof provides a contactless communication interface, accessing data without requiring that electrical contact be made to corresponding contacts being mounted on a print.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described an illustrative embodiment of the invention.